


The Adventures of Zorris

by imacashew



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Post-Mortem Solutions Campaign
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Post-Mortem Solutions Campaign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imacashew/pseuds/imacashew
Summary: Zorris Boffin left home when he was 16 years old to kill a false god.  He lives in a world of ghosts and demons and still isn’t entirely sure what he's doing, to be honest.---Some drabbles about my 20-year-old Tiefling Monk, Zorris Boffin.  Mentions to other characters in the party will happen in some drabbles.





	1. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorris and his Dad.

Peace.    
Quiet.    
Tranquility.    
  
Peace.    
Quiet.    
Tranquility.    
  
Peace.    
Quiet.    
Tranq...nah.    
  
Golden-yellow eyes opened and he stared at the greying halfling in front of him.    
  
He blinked, “Dad.”  The halfling man sat perfectly still, breathing in a calming pattern.   
  
Meditation was so boring.    
  
“Daaad,” he called again, unwinding his long, orange tail from around his waist.  “Daaaaaaad.”   
  
The halfling’s eyes opened slowly, “Giving up on meditation already, Zorris?  It’s only been...five minutes?” The man smiled at his son sitting across from him.    
  
“Meditation is so boring, Dad. Can’t we just try sparring or something?  Oh, oh! Teach me one of the Ki moves! Dad, let’s do that!” Zorris was practically bouncing in his spot.    
  
His father laughed, “Alright. Alright. You know, you’ll have to learn meditation sooner or later.”  Zorris shrugged, getting to his feet and stretched his lanky limbs.    
  
His tail twitched in anticipation and his bare feet slid into a readying stance. The tiefling watched as his father got up from his spot as well.    
  
The halfling man slid into a ready stance that mirrored his own and nodded slightly.  He nodded back, wrapping his tail around his waist again.    
  
Everything happened almost at once. His father launched himself at him as he launched towards his father. Hands and feet became a flurry of blows. Blocking, punching, and kicking.   
  
He never noticed the crowd of monks that came to gather in the courtyard, watching the blurs of grey, white, and orange. They watched in awe as his father caught one of his blows and landed a blow in his stomach, suddenly stopping the fight and knocking the air out of him. The other monks quickly left the yard before they were noticed.    
  
Zorris laid on his back, staring at the sky, and attempting to catch his breath. The blue sky was suddenly blocked off by his father’s smiling face.    
  
“You’re getting faster, Zorris.  Well done.” Zorris grinned back.    
  
“I didn’t even trip on my tail this time, Dad.”  His father laughed.    
  
“You kept it wrapped around you the whole time, son. I’m proud of you.”  He held out his hand to Zorris, who took it to help him sit up.    
  
He sat there for a few minutes, watching his father. The man was his height right now, so he ruffled the tiefling’s hair playfully.    
  
Zorris sighed, “Will I ever beat you, Dad?”  The halfling closed his eyes, as if he had to think about it. After a moment, he smiled and nodded at his son.    
  
“I know you will. You’re getting close, my boy.”  Zorris made a wide smile, fanged canines in full view.    
  
The gentle hand rested on his head again, “I know you’ll surpass me some day, Zorris.”   
  
Zorris looked at his father again. The older monk’s face had a loving smile, proud of his boy.     
  
“So...when can I learn a Ki move?”   
  
Laughter filled the courtyard, “You’re not there yet, son. Not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zorris was adopted by a halfling monk when he was a baby (the story itself is a little tragic and I'll explain it in another short). Zorris' dad loves him very much and taught him everything he knows.


	2. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorris reflects on his Dad and Father.

Golden eyes narrowed as he looked up at the demonic figure before him.

The large, grey-colored ram horns branched out from the man’s (Demon’s?  Entity’s?) head. The firelight around him made his orange skin glow like embers in the night.  The large spade-tipped tail twitched near his feet.

This  _ person  _ looked like him, other than the imposing height, wings, and...extra arms.  This being, full of power and hellfire, spawned him. 

He wasn’t his father, though. 

They may have shared the same horns, tail, and skin color.  Zorris knew he saw those eyes every time he looked in a mirror, but this  _ demon _ wasn’t his dad. 

His dad showed him what pressure points to press when his horns were growing in and gave him terrible headaches. 

His dad taught him everything he knew about martial arts and ki. Encouraging him about every little improvement he made.  Showing him how to do it better.

His dad was there when he broke his arm for the first time, whispering that it would be okay when pain wracked his body. 

His dad was there at his bedside, every single time he got sick. 

His dad was always there for him. This person may have created him, but he wasn’t his dad. 

The demon never had the right to be that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zorris' birth father is a literal demon while his birth mother was a dark elf. He never knew either one of them, but his halfling dad has always been there for him. Halfling Dad is the best Dad.


	3. “People like me, we weren’t supposed to get happy endings, y’know?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty hypothetical with Zorris.

He was laying on the ground, arms spread wide with the unfriendly fire radiating through his body.  He wondered if this was his fate. An unhappy ending for a tiefling. A spawn of a demon.

He heard Misty’s rage-filled yowl and he imagined her cleaving her axe through the guy who brought him down.  The blood splattering all over her soft, mottled fur. 

He smiled.  You go, Big Sister.

He laughed a little.

He grunted in pain, his tail twisted around him.  Everything hurt.

When he opened his eyes again, feline features came into his line of sight.  He had never seen her so afraid. He reached a shaking hand to her, hoping she would grab it.

She did.

“Hey Misty?”

“Yeah?”

“People like me aren’t supposed to get happy endings, right?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part of angsty prompts on tumblr. Zorris' demonic heritage comes to mind. Featuring my friend's character, Misty the Tabaxi Barbarian.


	4. Big Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorris and Misty.

After one mission together, Zorris knew he loved Misty.

No, not in the romantic-I-love-you-heart-and-soul way, but in the family-you-are-important-to-me way.  

She was like the big sister he never had and didn’t know he wanted.  All he had growing up were his dad and a bunch of boring, stuffy monks who constantly told him to stay still.

Misty never told him to stay still.  She’d encourage his goals and he’d encourage hers.  They were two halves of a whole, unstoppable. They’d both get excited about the next big thing, going from city to city.  Sure, they’d get strange looks wherever they went, but that didn’t matter very much.

She had her mission and he had his.

If he was going to have a traveling companion and big sister, he was glad it was Misty.  He’d do anything for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misty and Zorris have known each other for about 4 years by the start of the campaign. I like to joke that they're Two Halves of a Whole Idiot, but they really do have a sweet relationship.


	5. Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being different isn't always that nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the only tiefling in his home monastery, I feel like some people might find fault with that.

“Hey. Demon kid.”

Zorris tensed his shoulders. He knew that voice.

He knew it and didn’t like it.

Looking up from the string in his hands, twisted and tight on his fingers, he squinted his golden eyes.

A human boy stood before him in a steel blue gi, arms crossed with a sneering smile stretched across his face.

Zorris breathed deeply through his nose.

“Oh. Hi, Eshur.” Hoping to sound a little older, stronger.

Eshur merely cackled, “You look like you’re being beaten by string, demon.”

The tiefling huffed and puffed up his cheeks, dropping his tied up hands to his lap.

“...Don’t call me that.”  Zorris pulled his fingers free from their trappings.  

“Why shouldn’t I? That’s what you are.”  

Zorris clenched his fists and fire erupted from his belly. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall.

He shot up to his feet, glaring up at the other boy.

“I’M. NOT. A. DEMON.”

With his last word, he swung his fist with the intention of slamming it into the human boy’s face.

Eshur caught the orange fist with one hand, tightening his grip and pushed outward.

Zorris was pushed across the courtyard.

Fury grew within him and he launched himself at Eshur again, sending blow after blow towards the other boy.

It was a flurry of movement and Zorris could barely keep up. The human boy was only an apprentice acolyte, but he was still older, bigger, and stronger.

Everything came to a sudden stop and Eshur held his arm in a tight grip. Pressure built on the small arm and the pain increased.

It grew greater and greater until there was a loud _snap._

Tears burst from his eyes, blurring his vision. He could barely register another fist coming at him until it slammed into his stomach.

He stumbled backwards, but gentle hands caught him.

The sounds around him became muffled in the pain, but a familiar voice broke through it all.

“It’s alright, Zorris. I have you, my boy. You’re alright.”

Zorris blinked and looked toward the source of the voice.

“Da-daddy?”

The gentle touch rubbed his back.

“Yes, I’m here. Let’s get you patched up.”


	6. Owl Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorris doesn’t understand Penni, but she’s nice.

The minute Penni opened her beak to talk, the word  _ friend  _ floated joyfully through his mind. 

Zorris immediately grinned, fanged smile plastered on his face. 

When she gave him a honey stick when they got to Kellogg, that word was branded onto his brain. 

It was nice to consider someone a friend. 

(Well, another friend. Misty was his best friend and big sister. Nothing could replace her in his heart. His heart was big enough for everyone in Post-Mortem Solutions.)

Whatever came out of Penni’s mouth, he didn’t really understand it but he did like how she said it. 

“He was watching me like I was a hawk,” she whispered to him once, after they passed a group of shady men. 

He didn’t understand. She wasn’t a hawk. 

When they were walking along the road while he carried Asi on his shoulders, she let out a small  _ hoo _ , ruffled her feathers and murmured, “A stitch in time can save you from ruining your nice clothing.”  

He squinted his golden eyes at her.  Zorris really had no idea what she was talking about, but her voice was nice to listen to. 

When he slammed his fist into someone threatening her, she let out a high pitched hoot, “Actions can speak quieter than words,” she laughed a little.  “But then again…a word never punched a man!”

He threw another punch at someone behind her and shouted, “Pow!”, with a smile on his face. 

Even though he had no idea what she was saying, he knew in his heart that Penni was definitely going to be a great friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penni is my friend’s Aarakocra Cleric who looks like an owl and speaks mostly in malaphors, or a blend of idioms and messing them up.
> 
> She’s basically the cinnamon roll of the group.


	7. Take Care of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother and her baby.

She was only in this situation because of one too many glasses of wine and ale and a night of warm bodies clashing together in perfect passion. 

She glanced at the small cot across the room. A small baby kicked at the knitted blankets and babbled happily. 

She sighed, rubbing her temples with a slight pressure. 

She wasn’t cut out for this. 

Sweeping her pale hair over her shoulders, she wrapped it in a messy bun to keep the kid from pulling at it. 

With a creak of her chair, she got up and strode across the room, her long legs taking her there in no time at all. 

As she picked him up, she grimaced at how the orange of his skin clashed horribly with the grey of hers. She flinched as his tail twisted around her wrist in happiness. She avoided looking in the golden eyes and at the nubs of horns on his forehead.

She adjusted her blouse so he could suckle at her breast. 

She wasn’t supposed to be a mother.

Especially one to the spawn of a demon liar who used her for a one-night stand. 

She sighed as the baby broke away from her breast. She glanced at him. 

He was giving her a wide toothless grin. A kind of grin that was supposed to give new mothers a warm, loving feeling that would bloom in their chests and reach to their toes.

She didn’t. 

With a tiny yawn, he fell asleep in her arms. The tail relaxed from her wrist, which allowed her to swaddle him in the knitted purple blanket that he had kicked earlier. 

She let out a long sigh before placing the tiny boy in a basket with a pillow and another blanket. She went to her desk, withdrew a sheet of parchment and pen. 

Pausing for a moment, she hunched her shoulders. 

She filled the pen with ink and wrote without a care. 

_ His name is Zorris. Take care of him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get too many ideas in the car. 
> 
> Zorris’s unnamed birth mother is someone I didn’t think I’d write about, but here she is. Neither one of the birth parents wanted him, so it’s kind of sad.
> 
> But, hey, he was raised by someone who loves him, so that’s all that matters.


End file.
